criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Trevor Mills
Pamela Mills Julie Mills |job=Part-time messenger |path=Serial Killer Spree Killer Attempted Assassin Family Annihilator Abductor |mo=Shooting Drugging and abduction |victims=17 killed 5 attempted |status=Deceased |actor=Kevin Sheridan Austin Michael Coleman |appearance="A Thin Line" }} Trevor Mills was a family annihilator, abductor, and serial-turned-spree killer, and an attempted assassin who appeared in the Season Seven episode "A Thin Line". Background On February 6, 2002, Trevor's family were victims of a home invasion, the perpetrators being two African-American men, Ronnie Green and Carlos Jackson, both of whom were eventually caught. Trevor's father and older sister were beaten and stabbed to death.Curiously, however, gunshots could also be heard during a flashback of the Mills home invasion, though Garcia's screen indicates that no firearms were used or even found on Green and Jackson or even at the crime scene His mother, Pamela, was also sexually assaulted, barely surviving, and was consequently left in a near-vegetative state due to serious brain damage that she suffered during the assault, forcing Trevor to take care of her. Trevor escaped the horror by hiding in a closet and calling 911. Green and Jackson were both sentenced to life in prison, although Trevor thought that they should've gotten the death penalty for what they did. During testimony, Green and Jackson repeatedly said that someone hired them to do the home invasion, but they couldn't prove it. A businessman, Clark Preston, took note of the case and supported Trevor and his mother financially, paying for Pamela's medical care. Thanks to Trevor, Pamela also became a (likely unwitting) financial contributor to Preston, donating the money she got from her disability check to him. Because of this, Trevor absolutely idolized Preston and adopted his racist beliefs as his own. What he didn't know was that Preston, who dealt in real estate, had been the one who hired Green and Jackson to commit the home invasion on his family, intending to create a crime wave and cause the property values to plummet so he could buy them cheaply; he had never held any racist beliefs in the first place. In 2012, ten years after the Mills family killings, Preston started a mayoral election campaign against two other candidates, Mayor Steve Wennington and Councilwoman Hilary Ross, strongly basing it on promises to lower the local crime rate. Trevor felt that Preston would do a much better job of that than Wennington or Ross would. In an effort to support his campaign, he began a series of home invasions in which he killed white middle-class families and framed men of ethnic minorities of whom he also killed. Preston, having been the one who convinced Trevor to do so, then used the home invasions as premises for his campaign during political debates. After the second set of murders is committed, the BAU is called in to investigate. A Thin Line After killing his third set of victims, Trevor is visited by Preston, who had just been interrogated by the BAU about the killings. Preston gives him flowers for Pamela and then tells him to keep a low profile, much to his surprise. Becoming impatient, Trevor instead drugs and abducts another minority, Ramon Gomez, and then stations himself near another family household. When the family goes to sleep, he cuts out the power and methodically executes every member. Trevor goes back outside and opens the trunk of his car, where he has stuffed Ramon inside, but he is attacked by Ramon, who recovered earlier due to his drug tolerance. Trevor fights back, but ultimately, Ramon gets the upper hand and incapacitates Trevor before escaping. Ramon flees to the police station, where Prentiss interrogates him and finds that the unsub lives near train tracks. Worried that there is now a witness to his crimes, Trevor tries going to Preston, who just tells him to leave and never come back, as the BAU is beginning to suspect him of his involvement in the murders. After watching a speech made by Hilary Ross, Trevor's fury increases and he devises an endgame, leaving a goodbye note for Pamela before going to Hilary's house and cutting out the power. He then breaks into the house and finds Hilary. Prentiss, Morgan, and JJ arrive, but Trevor fires at them and hits Prentiss in the arm. He then holds Hilary at gunpoint, and Morgan tells him of Preston's involvement in his family's attack. Unconvinced, Trevor tries to shoot Morgan, only to be shot dead by him. Preston is later arrested by Rossi and Hotch. Modus Operandi Trevor targeted Caucasian, suburban middle-class families living in predominantly white neighborhoods, specifically in houses that had outdated or inactive alarm systems that could easily be disabled and had a parent who was also a registered gun owner. After disabling the alarm systems at night while everyone was asleep, he would break in through the back window, cut the power and phone lines, and kill everyone in the house. To cover his tracks and make the murders look like the work of gangs, he would lure a man of some ethnic minority into his car, abduct, and inject them with Oxycodone (doing so prior to the home invasions) and kill them as well, using the fact that the family was armed to make it look like the minorities had attacked the families and were killed when they fought back. Trevor initially abducted African-Americans living in poor neighborhoods, then shifted his focus to illegal immigrants, asking them where they were from prior to drugging them to make sure they were born outside the U.S. He also smeared blood all over the walls to give the appearance that a brutal gunfight occurred. These acts would, therefore, make the families martyrs to the community and attracting more sympathy that Preston could use for the benefit of his campaign. The homeowners were usually killed quickly and mercifully with single shots to the head, with the exceptions of Mackenzie Lewis, who was shot in the neck, and Billy Wilson, who was shot in the chest. The fall guys, on the other hand, were killed with several shots to the head and abdomen, all fired from a gun that was owned by the family. To ensure that the killings resembled separate incidents, Trevor used different guns for each familicide; during the second home invasion, he utilized a .357 Magnum handgun. During the fourth home invasion, before killing the son Billy, Trevor (most likely in a subconscious action) put him into a closet to emulate how he hid in a closet during Ronnie Green and Carlos Jackson's attack on his family; he didn't do this to the other children because he didn't relate to them. Profile The unsub is a white male in his late 20s-early 30s who is trying to make his murders look like the work of black gangs and undocumented immigrants by staging the crime scenes. The goal is to create a racial conflict, not unlike Charles Manson's Helter Skelter plan. He may be a member of a hate group like the Aryan Brotherhood, who believes that such race wars are inevitable. If so, he may also be an ex-convict or related to a convict, since such gangs have strong ties to the prison system. He may also be some kind of zealot who believes that his war is already being fought and the murders are a mission to him, and like a soldier, he is willing to put himself in harm's way. He may also be vulnerable, weak-minded, or even lonely, so his cause gives him a sense of power and belonging. As a result, he is highly unlikely to surrender. Because he is physically fit to move dead bodies, he is probably young, but not too young to be impulsive; he is also quite disciplined, since the attacks took time and focus to plan. Since he is able to drug his victims using Oxycodone without killing them, he probably has knowledge of dosage, and since it is an expensive drug, he may work in medical care, such as a medical care professional, caregiver, or anyone who has access to prescription drugs. He is dedicated and driven, making him especially dangerous. Real-Life Comparisons Trevor is similar to Jared Lee Loughner - Both were killers and attempted assassins who attempted to kill a politician that they had a disdain for, killed other victims in the process, and used guns to do so. Trevor also seems to be slightly inspired by Arthur Bremer - Both were attempted assassins who targeted political figures although eventually failing in their respective attempts (though Mills succeeded in killing some victims while Bremer failed to kill any), and used firearms in their crimes. Known Victims ****The unnamed mother ****Two unnamed sons ***Alex Collison **February 20: The second home invasion: ***The Lewis family ****Matt Lewis ****Trisha Lewis ****Mackenzie Lewis ****Blake LewisThough Blake Lewis's first name is more common as a male name, it has been said several times she was a girl ***Ronald Underwood **February 22: The third home invasion: ***Charles and Karen Nelson: ****Charles Nelson ****Karen Nelson ***Pedro Mendez **February 23: The fourth home invasion: ***The Wilson family ****The unnamed parents ****Billy Wilson ****Kelly Wilson ***Ramon Gomez **February 24: The attack at Hilary Ross's house: ***Hilary Ross ***Emily Prentiss ***Jennifer Jareau ***Derek Morgan }} Notes *Trevor Mills is the eighth of only eleven serial killers in the show's history to have killed at least a dozen victims, yet not be a prolific killer because the span of their crimes was less than three years. The others are: **Season One ***Pablo Vargas ("Machismo") - A serial rapist and abductor-turned-serial killer who killed at least 13 victims within a two-year span. **Season Two ***Charles Holcombe ("Legacy") - A "house cleaner"-type serial killer who killed at least 64 victims within at least a year. **Season Three ***Stanley Howard ("Scared to Death") - A serial killer who killed 17 victims within a two-year span. ***Jonny McHale ("True Night") - A serial-turned-spree killer, one-time mass murderer, one-time abductor, and vigilante who killed 14 victims within a 16-day span. **Season Four ***Armando Salinas ("Catching Out") - A serial-turned-spree killer, robber, and one-time cop killer who killed 14 victims within a 32-day span. ***Eric Olson ("Zoe's Reprise") - A serial killer, copycat, and budding serial rapist-turned-spree killer who killed 12 victims in an almost two-month span. **Season Six ***James Thomas ("Compromising Positions") - A serial-turned-spree killer and one-time mass murderer who killed 15 victims in at least two weeks. **Season Eight ***Larry Feretich ("Brothers Hotchner") - A poisoner, serial-turned-spree killer, and one-time mass murderer who killed 15 victims within a 29-day span. **Season Thirteen ***Kevon Winters ("Miasma") - A "house cleaner" and "angel of death"-type serial killer and poisoner-turned-arsonist who killed 13 victims within a 24-day span ***Mark Henshaw ("All You Can Eat") - A poisoner, stalker, and serial killer-turned-mass murderer who killed 12 victims in a three-day span. *Kevin Sheridan, the actor who plays Trevor, had previously portrayed a family annihilator in an episode of the crime drama The Closer. *Trevor is the second of two unsubs in the show's history to have two distinctly separate victimologies that were practiced simultaneously in their killings. The first was John Vincent Bell ("The Fight"), a serial killer and abductor who targeted both father-daughter duos and homeless men. *According to an interview by Virgil Williams, Trevor's case was inspired by Neo-Nazi Matthew Hale, who tried to hire someone to kill a judge who had rejected his license to practice law on the grounds that he lacked the requisite moral character and fitness to do so. His contact was an undercover FBI informant, leading to him being convicted and sentenced to 40 years for attempting to solicit the murder. Appearances *Season Seven **"A Thin Line" References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Family Annihilators Category:Season Seven Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Assassins Category:Spree Killers Category:Devolving Killers Category:Child Killers Category:Home Invaders Category:Witnesses Category:Survivors Category:Victims